Be My Saving Grace
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Being the new kid is never easy, neither is making friends. And when your home isn't too great either, what can you do? Your adoptive mother is insane, your adoptive father is never home and you're stuck to suffer through with only your little brother to help you along. Until you meet /him/. The one person you crave attention from.. But how can you get HIM to even look at YOU? -AU-


**A/N: Hello my little lovelies~! I started this fic some time ago and decided maybe if I revised it, it would be good enough to post. I don't own Black Butler and some of the characters maybe slightly OOC, so I apologize. ~This takes place in a more modern AU where Alois and Luca have been adopted by Claude and Hannah (who are married).~ Well, Enjoy~! **

* * *

I sat on my bed lip syncing to Glamorous by Fergie, my vans still on, wearing jersey material shorts with my favorite thin grey tank top. My little brother Luca's bed was covered in my junk; I had just thrown the clutter from the floor onto it since he wasn't home. I was bound to get in trouble when Hannah, our adoptive mother brought him back up here.

I honestly hated moving. Paris is my true home, not London. This house is much smaller than the one I used to live in and it's an utter wreck, or at least mine and Luca's room is… It doesn't feel like home, it's a house. There's no love or care. No family photos on the walls, just disgusting peeling wallpaper and the occasional unoriginal photo of a flower.

"Alois! Luca's home! That bed better be cleaned off, when I get up there!" Hannah yelled. She always tucked Luca in at night. She was sweet him but not to me. Maybe it's because he's still young, not old enough to realize how evil she truly is.

"Bubby!" I heard him yell as he padded up the stairs. He's six, and not my real brother. I looked after him at the orphanage we were at and we were inseparable so Hannah and Claude just adopted both of us. But I love him as if he was my brother and I have always considered him as such.

"Luca, how was your sleepover?" I asked hopping off the bed to accept the hug he was offering me. I missed the little guy when he would leave for a friend's, if only for a day. I hated being alone in this house with the witch.

"It was fun we played pirates and he has a play set!" Luca explained getting on my lap when I sat back down. We didn't have much money, only enough to pay for food and the bills so Luca didn't have very many toys to play with. He had several small army men, Legos, and a toy dinosaur or two but other than that he was stuck with only his imagination.

"You know, I overheard Hannah saying something about getting you one for your birthday, but don't tell her I told you okay?" I whispered, smiling when his little eyes filled with excitement. They had been saving up for months now; even I had given up my allowance. I wanted Luca to be happy, and if putting a play set in our small backyard would bring a smile to his face then I could live without my allowance. I would've wasted it on candy or something anyways.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" the witch yelled. I'd rather remove the w and replace it with a b but that's not exactly the best choice of name to use around a six year old. He and I had discussed swearing in the past when I accidently muttered a few off words in his presence. If he ever repeated them I was as good as dead because Hannah would know he picked them up from me.

I bet she made some kind of disgusting casserole. The woman can't cook, at all. She burns popcorn! For god's sake there's a preset popcorn button on the microwave! I shook my head at the thought. Anyone with half a brain could make popcorn. Luca had already run off to the kitchen, but I was taking my sweet time.

"Alois! Get down here now or all you'll be having is a TV dinner!" she yelled. Well at least it would be edible.

"Anything is better than your cooking…" I bitterly muttered under my breath as I walked into the kitchen. The table was set for three; I supposed my adoptive father wouldn't be coming home yet again.

I sat down and waited for her to put the food on the table when I heard a knock at the door. I immediately jumped out of my seat and went to the door, wanting to get away from her. I opened it to find a boy who was in one or two of my classes. His name is Ciel, and in his hands he had a platter covered in cupcakes. He was rich; I had walked by his house a few times before and was stunned by the large elaborate manor he called home. A large iron gate stood out front, intimating those who passed. He was quiet and a loner, unlike me, a social butterfly. Having only moved here a week or two ago, I hadn't really made any friends yet. I really hope I can make friends here; maybe Ciel will be the first… I've already made several enemies. This girl with long bouncy blonde pigtails, Lizzy, she hates my guts, but the feeling is certainly mutual. I think she's a stuck up airhead. He was close to her; I really see why. She clings to him and he never seems to enjoy being around her.

"Hi Alois, since your new to the neighborhood my father and I baked you and your family some cupcakes." he bit his lip and held the tray out to me.

I stared at him for a moment before having an idea; I smiled wide, "Hey, would you like to spend the night?" I asked, silently praying he would say yes.

"Um... I'd have to call my dad.." He seemed a tad uneasy, awkward about the whole thing; after all he and I weren't really friends to begin with. I had spoken to him before but we had never really hit it off.

I took the tray from him and pulled him into the house, my smile never faltering, "Alright."

The boy stood over to the side calling his dad while I jogged into the kitchen, put a cupcake in front of Luca and set the rest down. Luca reached for it but Hannah shot him a look before he had the chance to pick it up. He frowned and folded in his hands in his lap, staring at his cupcake sadly.

"Luca, don't eat that. You'll spoil your appetite." Hannah scolded as she stirred the mush she claimed were mashed potatoes.

"Uh- Hannah.. Mom.." I practically gagged as the word left my mouth, "can Ciel spend the night? Please! He's my first friend since we moved here! Please!" I begged; I could feel Ciel's eyes on me as I begged my adoptive witch to let him stay.

"Why of course he can, as long as his father says it's okay." she said smiling at him. She's such a faker. She only acts sweet in front of guest and even then you can still tell that she's positively awful.

"Thank you!" I replied as I practically bounced over to Ciel. I stared at him wide eyed, a smile playing on my features. "So? What'd he say? Can you stay over?" I asked hurriedly.

"He said yes." Ciel mumbled, staring at his shoes. He didn't want to be here… I could tell, but why is still here if he didn't? He could easily leave.

"Yay!" I was flat out jumping now, I loved having sleepovers and this was the perfect chance to befriend him.

"Yeah..." he said disinterestedly, glancing at Luca. Was I stupid to think he would be my friend? After all he was wrapped around that ditz, Elizabeth's, finger..

Luca pushed his chair away from the table and run up to Ciel; Luca loves meeting new people. Ciel smiled at my short redheaded brother. That was the first time I'd seen Ciel smile. His smile was beautiful and his one visible sapphire eye lit up with joy as my little brother went on about his Legos and other things, asking him if he'll help him build something. I stood there gawking at Ciel as he attentively talked to Luca until…

"Boys, dinner is ready." I was snapped out of my trance like state by Hannah. Thank god Ciel didn't see me staring at him like that. I probably looked stupid as ever.

We all sat down and Luca said grace quietly. Dinner actually looked and smelled edible for once. I put a small amount of food on my plate, watching as Ciel took a bite of the meatloaf Hannah had made. He actually swallowed it!

"This meatloaf is delicious, Mrs. Faustus." he said, looking at Hannah as he took another bite.

"Thank you, Ciel." she replied smiling. Ugh, she's so fake. It makes me sicker to my stomach than her cooking.

Oh. My. God. How is he not choking or dying? Maybe her cooking has improved a little. Oh, who am I kidding? That's impossible. Maybe he has a strong stomach or messed up taste buds. Maybe if I take a tiny little bite I won't die… I took a super itty bity teeny tiny bite of the meat loaf, and it was sort of okay. Had Claude made it, it would've likely been much better. Claude is my silent, workaholic, adoptive father. If looks could kill his stone cold stare would knock most people dead in a second. As of lately, he hadn't been coming home. He had been staying at the office, which infuriated Hannah. The nights he wouldn't come home were the ones where Hannah was the worst. She would accuse him of cheating, scream, curse, and break things. On nights like this I would pull Luca into our room and lock the door, holding him and stroking his hair as we waited for her to stop. When he did come home, she would try to fight with him, pushing him and yelling. He would simply stand there and stare at her, unaffected by her actions. I was glad Ciel was here to save us from Hannah for the night; with a guest over she would keep quiet.

We finished dinner and Ciel and I went upstairs, Luca stayed down stairs to help clear the table and eat his cupcake. I only ate dessert when Claude was home. Claude was nicer to me than Hannah and on a good night we would bake a cake together, he, Luca and I. I loved those moments when Hannah wasn't around to bother us and we could act like a normal family for a moment. I still wonder why he stays with her…

Ciel kicked off his shoes and seated himself on the edge of my bed as I cleaned off Luca's. He dragged his socked feet over the carpet lightly, staring at them. We looked at each other, our eyes locked in this awkward staring match of sorts. I put my hands on my hips, biting the inside of my cheek. Maybe trying to befriend this boy would be much much harder than I thought…

* * *

**A/N: Sooo whatcha think? C: I apologize for the abrupt ending.. I'll post chappy number two soon**

**See the cute little review button? Press it for me please? *pouts cutely***

**Welp, until next time lovelies~! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
